A database is generally considered to be a collection of information or data organized in a way that computer programs can quickly access or select desired portions of the collection. A common type of database is the relational database, which maintains data in separate related files called tables. Databases, including relational databases, can be accessed and modified using a database management system (DBMS). Several relational-DBMS products are available from companies such as Oracle Corporation, IBM, and Microsoft as well as from various open-source vendors.
Object-relational mapping (ORM) tools add object-oriented capability to relational DBMS products. As a result, ORM tools can combine object-oriented modeling with the benefits of the relational database model.